


The Importance of Proper Paperwork

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Chloe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kate, Omega Max, Omegaverse, but no actual sex, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which a few practical details need to be worked out now that Max and Chloe have officially bonded.





	The Importance of Proper Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story, I had this idea maybe about ten minutes before I started writing it and then spent about an hour or so actually writing it. Sometimes inspiration strikes in the weirdest possible way.

Principal Wells was not a happy man. It just wasn't in his nature. He did not have a naturally sunny disposition. At the moment, unfortunately, he was even less happy than usual.

He sat behind his desk in the Principal's Office, wondering idly if he would be able to allow himself a drink once this painful conversation was over. On the other side of the desk Max Caulfield sat in a chair, looking bright and attentive and clearly hoping to get this talk over with as quickly and as smoothly as possible. Unfortunately for Miss Caulfield, Chloe Price sat - or, more accurately, slouched - on the chair next to hers, an arrogant smirk plastered all over her face.

Principal Wells glared at the paperwork in front of him, willing the paper to produce some flaw he could pounce upon. An expired document, a forged signature, a vital bit not filled in, a single spelling error, _anything_. There wasn't, and there wouldn't be. Miss Price's smirk was quite enough to inform him of that. If only she'd directed that attention to detail to her schoolwork. But that, sadly, was water under bridge.

"I'm sure everything's in order," said Max, apparently noticing him looking at the documents on his desk.

"Of course it is," said Chloe. "He just hopes it isn't."

"Don't take that tone with me, Miss Price," Principal Wells said sternly. "I haven't approved of anything yet."

"Oh, fu- get over it," Chloe said. "You expelled me, remember? I can take whatever tone I like."

"Chloe, don't make a fuss," said Max.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll play the good little doggy. For you."

"Thank you," said Max, reaching out to squeeze Chloe's hand.

The smirk on Chloe's face vanished to be replaced with a soft and apparently genuinely sincere smile of affection. It was only there for a moment before the smirk was back, but Principal Wells still wished he hadn't seen it. Thinking of Miss Price solely as an unrepentant delinquent had made his job so much easier.

"Everything does appear to be in order," Principal Wells said. "However, the paperwork is, well, just the paperwork."

Chloe's eyes narrowed angrily. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she growled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a little more evidence that your supposed relationship is what you claim it to be," said Principal Wells.

"No, you fucking don't," Chloe snarled. "I know the law. Everything's all filled out, everything's in order, you got nothing."

"Chloe, it's fine," Max said soothingly.

"No, it's fucked," said Chloe. "This asshole's trying to find some excuse to keep me away from you. Well, _fuck that_."

"Miss Price, I would caution against using such language," Principal Wells said. "I can still..."

Suddenly Chloe was out of her chair and looming over Principal Wells' desk. She looked him straight in the eyes, breathing shallowly and angrily, the fire in her eyes a direct challenge.

Principal Wells shrank into his seat. He hadn't had much luck to begin with and he'd already pushed it too far. Chloe Price was an Alpha and, worse than that, a teenage Alpha. They had the unfortunate tendency to explode when emotions ran hot. Principal Wells knew this. A huge part of his job was making sure his Alpha students didn't get into any more trouble than teenage Alphas usually got.

Of course, if Chloe Price did boil over and maul him, Principal Wells would be fully justified to ban her from school grounds permanently. Unfortunately, this would involve getting mauled.

Miss Caulfield came to his rescue, standing up behind Chloe and rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Chloe, it's all going to be fine," Max purred. "I'll handle this."

"There's nothing to handle," Chloe growled. "This asshole is just jerking us around."

"Chloe? Please?" said Max.

Chloe sank back into her chair with bad grace. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shot Principal Wells a murderous glare. Max remained standing. She pulled down her shirt enough to bare her right shoulder.

"Take a look," said Max.

"Just. Look," growled Chloe.

Principal Wells didn't have any other options. He got up and walked behind Max, being careful to keep his hands behind his back so as not to give even the appearance that he might be touching her. He was not at all surprised to see the bite marks on Miss Caulfield's shoulder.

"Happy now?" said Chloe. "Or do you want to see my official dental records or something? Those are my marks. Max is _mine_."

"That'll do, Miss Caulfield," Principal Wells said, ignoring her. "Please, sit down."

Max put her shirt back in place and sat down. "So you see, Chloe's my Alpha. And I'm her Omega. And the law says we should be allowed access to each other."

"Which means, I once again get to visit Blackwell whenever I want," said Chloe. "And you're not allowed to kick me out."

"Visit, yes," said Principal Wells. "Attend, no."

"Don't worry, I'll only walk into one of your precious classes to take Max away to fuck her. I'm not going to sneakily learn anything. That'd be wrong."

Principal Wells sighed. He was cornered. He'd been cornered from the start. This whole meeting was just a formality and he'd already spun it out much longer than he ought to have.

"Speaking of such things," Principal Wells said, though he wasn't sure why, "I know this is a very... exciting time for the both of you. A lot of sudden changes in your relationship. And before you go, I feel there are a number of things I need to stress now that you find yourself in these circumstances."

"Oh my sweet Fenris," Chloe said. "You're not about to give us The Talk, are you? We've had it every year in Biology."

"Principal Wells, you can trust us," Max added. "We know what we're doing."

"I'm sure it feels that way," said Principal Wells. "And I'm sure you've paid close attention in Biology, Miss Caulfield. But the theory is very different from the reality."

"Can't believe I'm hearing this," said Chloe. "Look, I didn't mark Max during her very first heat or anything. We're not just a couple of hormonal teenagers or something."

"Well, we kinda are," said Max.

"Yeah, OK, but, y'know, not irresponsible ones. I mean, not about this," Chloe added. "Not about **us**."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Principal Wells. "So when Miss Caulfield next goes into heat, I can trust you'll take every precaution?"

"Oh yeah," said Chloe, the smirk suddenly back. "Absolutely."

"I'm not going to take any suppressants, if that's what you mean," Max added. "Chloe will take care of me. Speaking of which, I won't be able to attend classes next Wednesday, Thursday and Friday."

"That's hardly reassuring, Miss Caulfield," said Principal Wells.

"Well, you shouldn't have asked," Chloe snarled. "It's none of your business anyway. You're not actually part of this relationship. All you're here to do is rubber stamp the paperwork and send us on our merry way so I can get back to breeding my Max full of puppies."

"Chloe," Max chided.

"I sincerely hope you're joking," said Principal Wells.

"Hope all you want," Chloe snapped. "Are we done here?"

* * * * *

"The nerve of that guy," Chloe fumed as she and Max walked down the path of the Blackwell Girl's Dorm.

"I think he's just afraid you'll cause trouble the longer you're here," Max said.

"What? That supposed to make it all better?" Chloe demanded.

"No," said Max. "But you could've made it a bit easier on him."

"Fuck that," said Chloe.

"I'd rather you fuck me," said Max.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, what?"

"What?" said Max, all sincerely faked innocence.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" said Chloe. "You're not in heat."

"So?" said Max. "Just because I'm not in heat doesn't mean I'm completely asexual. Besides, I feel like celebrating you being allowed to come to me whenever you want at whatever time you want."

Chloe started moving again. "Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse?"

"Just be gentle?" Max pleaded.

"I'll be the sweetest little lamb," Chloe promised. "Or as close to it as I can manage."

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should've mentioned to Principal Wells that I'm on birth control and you always use a condom?"

"Fuck no," Chloe replied. "Why should he know? If anything you should've let him know your heat cycle has synced up with Kate's and I'll be 'taking care' of the both of you next week."

"I don't think he would've been very happy to learn that," said Max.

"And that's why he should know," said Chloe. "Speaking of, think Kate'd be in the mood to join in on our little celebration?"

"I actually don't know," said Max.

"Well, no harm in asking, am I right?" said Chloe.


End file.
